Judgment
Judgment is 11eyes: Resona Forma's alternate ending song. Information *'Album:' AntiQue *'Lyrics:' Asriel *'Vocal:' Asriel *'Music:' Keisuke Kurose Lyrics Romaji kurikaesu ayakashi inori no tsuyu ga hou o nagare Mysterious nokotta no wa munashi-sa dake saa me o akete tachi noboru aka wa kinsho o yaki sekai o hanatsu oresou na kokoro yobisamasu wa anata dake moe agatta akatsuki o futari de mitai zetsubou no oka de Night,Master,Love you. kitsuku shibatte kono ryoute o kono inochi o ai o Knight,Master,I miss you. owari ga chikai hikiyoseta nukumori yume de kisu o kake chigaeta botan inori mo kami mo tsukamenu mama Mysterious nogareru ni wa tatakau dake saa me o tojite kodoku no ori kara hanata reru wa sekai no itami ano basho ni tsudoe sono tamashii sakebi dasu kasanariau akahoshi o futari de nozomu onaji sora no naka Night,Master,Love you kamae nerau wa kono kegareta aku ka kuro ka shiro ka Knight,Master,I miss you. hateru karada o yorisoi uketomete mouichido dake kie wa shinai itami totomoni ikiru tame saigo no hi made anata to... saa me ni kioku o yadosu eien ni kawaranu sono yasashii sono sugata o oresou na kokoro yobisamasu anata dake ni sasagete kasanari moe yuku akatsuki o futari de mitai zetsubō no oka de Night,Master,Love you. kitsuku shibatte kono ryōte o kono inochi o ai o Knight,Master,I miss you. owari ga chikai hikiyoseta nukumori yume de koko de kisu o Kasanariau akahoshi o futari de nozomu onaji sora no naka inori hibiku shunretsuna akatsuki saigo no sabaki o Kanji 繰り返す殺(あや)かし　祈りの露が頬を流れ Mysterious　残ったのは虚しさだけ さぁ瞳を開けて　立ち昇る赤は 禁書を焼き　世界を隔つ 折れそうな心　呼び覚ますは 貴方だけ 燃え上ったアカツキを 二人で見たい　絶望の丘で Night,Master,Love you. きつく縛って　この両手を此の命を愛を Knight,Master,I miss you. 終りが近い　引き寄せた温もり　夢でキスを 掛違えたボタン　祈りも神も掴めぬまま Mysterious　逃れるには戦うだけ さぁ瞳を閉じて　孤独の檻から 放たれるは　世界の痛み あの場所に集え　その魂 叫びだす 重なり合うアカホシを 二人で臨む　同じ空の中 Night,Master,Love you. 構え狙うは　この穢れた悪か黒か白か Knight,Master,I miss you. 果てる身体を　寄り添い受け止めて　もう一度だけ 消えはしない痛みと　共に生きる為 最期の日まで　貴方と... さぁ瞳に記憶を宿す　永遠に変わらぬ その優しい　その姿を 折れそうな心　呼び覚ます 貴方だけに捧げて 重なり燃え逝くアカツキを 二人で見たい　絶望の丘で Night,Master,Love you. きつく縛って　この両手を此の命を愛を Knight,Master,I miss you. 終りが近い　引き寄せた温もり　夢で此処でキスを 重なり合うアカホシを 二人で臨む　同じ空の中 祈り響く　峻烈なアカツキ　最期の裁きを English Translation Non-stop, dew of dead prayers flows down the cheeks Mysteriously, only emptiness remains Now, open your eyes; let's lit the crimson color Burn the forbidden books, separate the world Your awakened heart never breaks down Yours only Climbing to the top of the burning dawn I can see us two on the hill of despair Master night, I love you These hands, this life, this love are tied tightly together Master knight, I miss you The end is near; draw me close and kiss me in this warm dream A changed button, all the while even prayers and even gods cannot grasp Mysteriously, the only way to run is to fight Now, close your eyes in this lonely prison This world's pain has been released Our souls have gathered in that place Shout out The crimson stars overlap We both look at the same sky Master night, I love you This decided pose, is it evil, black, or white? Master knight, I miss you Take this worn out body just one more time This pain will not disappear if I'm still alive Until the final days, if I'm with you Now, my memories of you will never change Your kindness, your form Your awakened unbreakable heart They are yours only Overlapping and burning in a dawn I can see us two on the hill of despair Night master, I love you These hands, this life, this love are tied tightly together Knight master, I miss you The end is near; draw me close and kiss me in this warm dream right here The crimson stars overlap We both look at the same sky My prayer resounds with the last judgment at the cruel daybreak Video cz0gIb_fh4Q Category:Ending theme songs